Breaking Point
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: Ever since he defeated Cell five years ago, Gohan has been having blackouts. Now a devastating force is going to be released on everyone he cares about. Warning: contains multiple character deaths, strong violence and language. Please R&R! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Point

Gohan put the last of the fire wood on the fire, and looked up with a faint frown. What was taking Goten so long with the rest of the wood? He thought. he's probably been distracted by a rabbit or something, he smiled. That would be just like Goten, he's so innocent. Everyone always says he's so like Goku when he was a kid. Gohan envied him a little for that, after all, his own childhood had been less than innocent, with all that fighting.

Gohan pushed that thought away, it was stupid to envy his little brother. After all Goten is only the same age he was when his life changed for ever. He was like Goten before that. Gohan frowned again, where is he? Even when he got distracted Goten always manages to get back to camp in good time for dinner, which had been ready for quite awhile now. Gohan glanced at his watch and gasped, it had been way too long. He quickly got to his feet and headed for the woods, in direction he'd seen his brother go. As he got nearer, he felt that something was wrong, and you don't get though as many battles as Gohan had without trusting those feelings.

"Goten!" Gohan yelled as he crashed though the woods. He straightened every sense he had, to hear him, see him, sense him. Gohan nearly stopped dead at that one, he hadn't noticed earlier, but now he realised he couldn't feel his brother's ki anywhere.

"GOTEN!!" He screamed as he ran, he tripped and landed heavily. He turned to see what he tripped over and his heart seemed to stop. He was staring right into his brothers face, twisted in pain, confusion and terror. His throat had been ripped out and there was absolutely no life there.

Gohan's eyes snapped open, and it took a few seconds for his brain to catch up to the fact that he was staring at a ceiling, his bedroom ceiling to be precise. A sigh escaped Gohan's lips.

"A dream, just a dream." He whispered to reassure himself. He sat up, he was drenched his sweat, he ran a hand though his hair and realised that he'd some how managed to go super saiyan in his sleep. He powered down and swung his legs out of bed and stood up. He was still shaking from the nightmare, it had seemed so real. He walked across the room to the bed which his brother slept in, and again sighed. Goten was there, fast asleep, and peaceful.

Gohan turned, and spluttered as water hit his face. He took a step back and wiped a hand over his face. He was in the shower. But there was no surprise in Gohans face.

"Not again!" He muttered to him self, as he turned the shower off. At least I'm at home this time, he thought. He totally failed to notice the pink water as the last of it flowed down the drain. He left the shower and began drying him self.

Ever since he'd defeated Cell, five years ago, Gohan had suffered from what he called episodes, but they were really blackouts. The first one had been right after Cell had stepped on Android 16's head, the next thing Gohan knew, Cell was about to explode and his father was dying for them. He had gathered all the information he needed to bluff remembering from the excited babbling after the fight. Sometimes the episodes would last a few minutes, but usually a couple of hours, the longest had been six hours. There were weeks sometimes months between them.

Apparently they never happened when he was with friends or family, as they never commented on him forgetting things or such, so Gohan had never said anything, it's not like it was hurting him or anyone else. He'd just learnt to live with them and deal with things, such as missed appointments, as they happened.

Gohan could hear his mother getting ready for the day in her bedroom. That must mean that it's still quite early. Gohan started dressing him self.

Gohan had once been to the doctors to find out if there was any physical reason for the blackouts. It was a down side of having a mother like his, it meant he knew some of the reasons for having blackouts were not at all nice. They said his scans were normal and suggested that he went to see a psychologist. Like he'd have done that! Hey doc, my dad's an alien and I have superhuman powers. That would have been a one way ticket to a mental hospital.

He headed for the door, but before he got there, a scream pierced the house, Gohan eyes widened in shock.

Then he blinked, the change in him would have broken the hearts of anyone that knew him, it was like Frieza had suddenly taken control of him. Ah, he thought, mothers found the present I left for her on the kitchen table. He smirked, and continued out the door. But instead of heading down stairs where his mother was still screaming he headed for the bedroom he shared with his brother.

He stepped inside and glanced round the room, his expression not changing when he looked at his brothers now empty bed. Maybe I'd been a bit messy, he thought. Goten's bed, the floor around it, the wall behind it and even the ceiling were completely covered in blood. Who'd have thought such a small body would have had so much blood, he thought, as he turned away. He went to his own bed and retrieved the caving knife he'd discarded earlier. He turned and his foot hit something small. He picked it up, it was a finger. How had he missed that, he wondered, never mind, he closed his fingers over it. I'll just have to return it to where it belongs, his smirk deepened. Now the real fun starts, he thought and left the room.

"Oh Kami, OH KAMI!!" He heard his mother wail as he walked slowly down the hall, there was no need to rush anything. "GOHAN!! I NEED YOU!!" She screamed. He'd reached the stairs, and was starting down.

"Gohan can't help you right now, mother." He snarled under his breath. Somewhere deep inside his own mind Gohan was screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh ya, I forgot to say that I don't own DBZ! Kinda obvious but have to say it anyway.**

Chapter 2

Both Piccolo and Vegeta were flying at top speed, from different directions, to the Son's house. Earlier, they had both felt Gohan's ki rocket, before dying down quickly. It was so unusual for Gohan to power up these day, he didn't even train anymore, that both fighters knew that it was bad.

They nodded to each other, as they landed outside the house, neither of them needed to ask why the other was there, they knew. Piccolo started for the door, and Vegeta's arm shot out to block his path, Piccolo looked at him, Vegeta looked worried.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked, the saiyan. Vegeta was staring at the house. Piccolo could sense that there was only one ki in it.

"Blood." Vegeta said, sniffing the air. "It's fresh and there's a lot of it." Piccolo looked from Vegeta to the small cottage he knew so well, the observation he'd made earlier about there only being one ki in the house, started to take on more meaning. Piccolo examined the ki, it felt vaguely like Gohan's but he refused to believe that, couldn't believe it, because of the the other thing he recognised from the ki; evil.

Both fighters started down the path, towards the door, both of them bracing them selves for the worse. Now he was closer Piccolo could smell the blood, it was rank, the house stunk of it. Vegeta paled, at the smell, as it approached his limit to withstand. Piccolo reached for the handle, and paused unsure if he really wanted to see what was behind it. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Nothing could prepare them for what they saw in that normally immaculate kitchen. The first thing they noticed was that the whole place was covered in blood. The second was the body on the table, the only thing that could identify it as once being Goten was that it was the right size and the mattered black hair. The third was Gohan, he was covered in blood, but that wasn't the worst part, his eyes were dead, there was none of the normal Son-ness in them. He was standing by the sink, his mothers body at his feet, and her head held by the hair in his left hand. Gohan looked at them, with a 'how dare you interrupt me' glare.

Vegeta felt sick, never in his life had he seen anything like this, even in all the years he'd been a prisoner of Freiza. In fact that thought made things worse, because the way Gohan was looking at them, reminded Vegeta so much of Freiza that he had the wild thought that Freiza had taken Gohan's body. But Freiza was dead, they'd all seen Trunks kill him.

"Gohan!" Piccolo said. Gohan looked at him, and his face split into a smile with no emotion.

"Gohan's not available at the moment." He said. "If you'd like to leave a message after the tone, I'm sure he'll get back to you." He chuckled. "Tone!" He tossed his mothers head at them, it bounced and hit Vegeta's boot. Vegeta took a quick step back away from it, and a soft chuckle came from the kitchen, they looked up to see it had been Gohan, no, not Gohan there was no way that was Gohan.

"Who are you?" Piccolo gasped in barely more than a whisper. The one that had been Gohan cocked his head.

"Don't you recognise me? Piccolo." He said. "You were there when I first came into being." He stepped lightly over his mothers body and started towards them. Both fighters couldn't help moving away from him. He smirked. Piccolo shook his head, there was no way!

"No...no it can't be!" Piccolo said. He was now outside. Again there was that emotionless smile.

"That's right! It was me who sent Garlic Junior to the Dead Zone! It was me who attacked Raditz! It was me who destroyed the Cell Juniors and beat Cell up! It was me! Not that pathetic Gohan! That guy can't even catch a cold without needing someone else's help!" There was emotion in his eyes now, it was anger mixed with pride. He pointed a finger at both of them, and smirked. "I am Kortus! Remember that name for it is your death." He said, then smiled. "Oh and Piccolo, catch." Kortus said and threw something at Piccolo, who caught it without thinking. Then dropped it when he realised what it was. It was a finger, so small that it must have been Goten's. Before either Vegeta or Piccolo could react to that Kortus shot up into the sky.

* * *

Kortus flew with no destination in mind. His plans had been ruined, Vegeta and Piccolo were his greatest threat, he'd planned to take them out first, by catching them off guard. But them interrupting him during his masterpiece with his family means that they were now on guard, it was going to be harder to finish them.

He'd learnt a lot from watching Freiza and Cell, mostly that frontal attacks on fighters like Gohan's friends never worked. He grinned, that means he'll be making a little visit to West City. He turned and increased his speed. He felt the ki's rapidly approaching behind him. Great! He thought, they're following him! He wasn't ready to face them, not yet! Wait, somethings wrong, he thought.

Kortus blinked, and Gohan found him self floating in the air. What! He thought, he'd never had two episodes so close together before. He felt Piccolo's and Vegeta's ki's coming up fast behind him. Gohan turned to face them. Vegeta and Piccolo stopped in front of Gohan. Vegeta looked enraged, but he was used to that. The worse thing was how Piccolo was was staring at him, he hadn't looked at him that way since he'd trained him after Raditz. Gohan felt uncomfortable.

"Right, you fucking filth!" Vegeta spat at him. Gohans eyes widened at that, what had he done? Piccolo looked surprised, and looked at Vegeta who'd raised a hand.

"Vegeta, wait." He said, and turned to Gohan. "Gohan?" He asked. Gohan looked at Piccolo, but kept giving Vegeta wary looks.

"Yeah." He said. "What's up with Vegeta?" Piccolo sighed, and looked relieved, and Vegeta relaxed just a little, but he did lower his arm.

"Mum!" Gohan said suddenly as he remembered the last thing he'd heard. "She screamed, I have to go home!" Gohan moved forward. Both Piccolo and Vegeta looked panicked. As Gohan passed him Piccolo grabbed his arm. Gohan turned to look at him.

"Let go Piccolo, I have to go home!" He said.

"You don't want to go home." Vegeta sighed, puzzled by that, Gohan looked at Piccolo, who looked sad.

"Vegeta's right, you don't want to go home." Gohan couldn't believe what his old teacher was saying, why wouldn't he let him go to his mother, he didn't understand.

"Let go." Gohan said, trying to free his arm from Piccolo's grip. Piccolo grabbed Gohans other arm. Gohan struggled more. "Let go Piccolo please." He pleaded. "She screamed! She needs me! Let me GO!" Gohans hair flashed gold but only for a second as there was a dull thud. Gohans eyes rolled up and his head fell forward to reveal Vegeta still with his arm raised.

"He doesn't need to see." Is all Vegeta said, in the way of explanation, but Piccolo understood why he'd done it. "Get him back to Capsule Corp. Maybe that woman will know what to do." Vegeta said, and took off back to the Sons house. Piccolo couldn't understand why Vegeta wanted to go back. He looked down at the unconscious body of Gohan. At least he hadn't noticed he was covered in blood, Piccolo thought as he flew to West City.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Point

Chapter 3

**I**** don't own any of DBZ. **

**Ok right, first I didn't really write this fast! But these are pre-written chapters. In fact I've got two more that I will post tomorow. But after that it will slow down, as I currently have writers block!! AHH!! :(  
**

"I don't believe it!" Bulma said numbly, after Piccolo explained what had happened. He'd told her that Chichi and Goten were dead, but not how violent their deaths had been, no one needs to know that. He wished could rid that memory from his mind, he was going to have nightmares for weeks.

"What's wrong with him?" Piccolo asked, he was looking at Gohan, who was on the bed in the conner. He was being given tranquillisers intravenously, as they didn't want him to wake up just in case it was Kortus who woke up. Plus no one had ever needed to sedate a saiyan for prolonged periods before, so they had no idea how much was needed to keep him under, hence the intravenous feed.

"My best guess is split personally." Bulma said. Piccolo gave her a 'what the hell do you mean' kind of look. Bulma sighed, sometimes she wondered if she should start at the bottom level instead of trying to widen their knowledge.

"Split personally is when two, sometimes more, completely separate personalities exist in one body." She said. Piccolo gaped.

"And that's what's happened to Gohan?" He asked.

"I think so." Bulma said, biting her lip. "The thing is, that it usually happens at a young age, and when someone is faced with an extreme situation that the original personality can't deal with."

"Kortus said he was born, when Goku and I fought Garlic Junior."

"That sounds about right." Bulma said, "Gohan, was what, about four? He definitely wouldn't have coped with that."

"He also said that when ever we've seen Gohan's true power, it had been him."

"Mmm, that would explain why Gohan never remembered." She frowned. "But why has he come out now? And why kill his family?"

"Maybe this will help." Vegeta said. Bulma gave a start, he was standing right behind her.

"Kami! Vegeta don't do that!" She yelped. Vegeta smirked.

"Do what, woman!?" He asked. At least Vegeta seems back to normal, Piccolo thought.

"You know what! Sneak up on me like that!" Bulma almost yelled.

"I didn't sneak up on you!" Vegeta said. "I've been here quite a while!" Piccolo knew that was a lie, but sometimes he suspected that Vegeta just enjoyed getting Bulma mad. Piccolo then noticed that Vegeta was holding a small book.

"What's that?" He asked. Vegeta looked at him, his smirk fading.

"I found it in Gohan's bedroom and..." Vegeta paled and trailed off. Piccolo recognised that look, and didn't even want to know what else Vegeta had found in Gohan's bedroom. Bulma snatched the book out of Vegeta's hand. His eyes narrowed alittle, but he didn't say anything.

Bulma looked at the book, it seemed to be a journal, there was a name on the inside of the front cover: Son Gohan. It was Gohan's journal. She knew she shouldn't be doing it, even as she turned to the first entry.

They all say how amazing I was, that I was unbeatable, that the small Cells stood no chance against me, that I saved their lives by getting the senzu beans back from Cell. That I'd beaten him up so badly that Android 18 was spat out by Cell, that he was so desperate that he decided to destroy him self and the world with him. But I don't remember any of it! All I remember was seeing Cell step on Android 16's head, then Cell was about to explode and dad was sacrificing himself to save us all. That was three months ago now. Mum's pregnant, though she hasn't told me yet, I just know. I don't ask me how, but I think I can smell it, kinda weird I know. Anyway that's not what I'm writing this for. It happened again yesterday. It's the third time since Cell. The others had been just minutes like I'd fainted or something, but this one lasted hours, and I still have no idea what happened. One minute I was studying, the next I'm by the river, miles from home. It had felt like I'd just had the most intense training session with Mr Piccolo. Mum was so furious with me when I got home that she didn't listen to me about not remembering anything. Kami, I wish dad were still here, at least with him around I got some time off studying. Anyway if anymore of these things happen I'm going to write them in this book. Maybe then it'll make more sense.

So that evil bastard Kortus was right, Bulma thought, Gohan really wasn't in control when he faced Cell. Bulma flicked though the rest of the entries. Oh Kami, Gohan. She thought. Why hadn't you said anything to us about these blackouts? There were pages of dates, sometimes with estimated lengths of time. Some with comments like, 'Woke in West City.' or 'Missed dinner, mum furious.' The last entry was dated as last week.

Bulma turned the last page and almost dropped the book. Scribbled across the last page was hand writing nothing like the neat writing of Gohan, this was written in anger.

ALL MUST DIE! ALL MUST DIE! DEATH TO GOHAN! DIE GOHAN! DIE ALL THAT HE LOVES, ALL THAT LOVES HIM!

GOHAN WILL DIE, KORTUS WILL LIVE! KORTUS FOREVER. NO MORE WAITING! GOTEN FIRST!

On the other page there was a red hand print, and two words under it, in the same writing as the page before. IT BEGINS! A shiver ran down Bulma's spine, at one part in particular. Die all that he loves, all that loves him. It was like seeing your own death warrant.

"That's blood." Vegeta said. Bulma hadn't realised that Vegeta was looking over her shoulder. "Goten's blood." Bulma didn't even want to know how Vegeta knew that. She knew saiyans had heightened senses, but how did Vegeta know what Gotens blood smelt like.

"Don't ask." Piccolo said as if he'd read her mind. Bulma swallowed hard, and turned to the computer. Still with shaking hands she started imputing some of the dates from the journal.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm running a search on some of these dates." Bulma said. "If Kortus is as bad as you say, I doubt the blackout were filled with fun days at the park." The computer beeped, that was fast. Bulma read what come up on the screen, and wished she hadn't.

Every date she'd entered, had an unsolved crime attached to it. Disappearances, mutilated corpses and animals. Each getting worse like who ever was doing it was learning as he went. Some of the victims had their limbs removed with a blow touch, according to the report, but Bulma guessed that had to be a ki blast. Some of the victims had been alive for some of the mutilation. Bulma shuddered, and turned away from the screen, but both Piccolo and Vegeta were still reading. Bulma looked towards Gohan and froze.

"Em, guys," She said.

"What is it woman!?"

"Em, Gohan's gone." She said, and before she had completely finished, the room was filled with a harsh wind and she was alone.

Gohan couldn't think straight, why did he feel so groggy? He struggled to gain more coherent thoughts, it worked, and he was able to concentrate on one thing for longer than two seconds. It seemed like what ever was causing this, was being fought by his saiyan physiology like it was just another battle to be won.

As it became easier to think, Gohan realised that he was being sedated, but why would that be? And why had Vegeta knocked him out? It didn't make any sense. All he wanted was to go home. Mum would be really worried. No! She'd been screaming. She was in danger, she had needed him, and they stopped him from going to her. Why, Kami, why!? It didn't make any sense, they were his friends! Now Gohan felt that he might be able to move.

His eye lids fluttered and Kortus opened his eyes. Everything was out of focus, he concentrated and his vision cleared, he looked to his left. There was the cause, there was an I.V line going into his arm. Very clever, he thought, but you forgot one thing, your dealing with a saiyan. He considered blasting it, but that would alert them to his waking state. As quickly as he dared he reached up and pulled the I.V out of his arm. He instantly felt better. He looked over and saw, Vegeta, Piccolo and Bulma standing on the other side of the room. He smirked, this is getting more interesting, they have brought me exactly where I wanted to be.

He needed to be stealthy. He couldn't face those two, until he was sure that Gohan had been dealt with. As quickly and as quietly as he could he pushed the sheets off him and stood. A wave of dizziness threatened to overwhelm him, and he grabbed the edge of the bed for support. It passed quickly, as the last of the sedative left his system.

He glanced at the others in the room. Good, no one had noticed him. He suppressed his ki as far down as he could and made his way to the door. Good the door was open, at least he wouldn't have to worry about that making a noise. He slipped out into the hall, and looked either way. Then smirked as he felt a strong ki somewhere to his left. Kortus turned and headed that way.

It didn't take long to locate the ki. He looked at the door in front of him, it had a sigh hanging on it; Trunks's room. Kortus blinked in surprise. Really? He thought. He hadn't expected Trunks to be so strong, he was still only six after all. Kortus shrugged and opened the door.

Trunks was standing in the middle of the room, wearing his usual green gi, it looked like he'd been shadow fighting. He stopped and looked over at Kortus, who'd had just crossed the threshold

"Hi, Gohan!" He said. Kortus chuckled and closed the door behind him.

"Tell me, Trunks do you miss your friend?" He asked. Trunks frowned a little.

"Goten? I saw him yesterday." He said. Kortus chuckled again, now Trunks started to get nervous.

"Your going to see him again very soon." Kortus blurred out and appeared right in front of Trunks, who took a step backwards, and stared up at him in fear.

"Your not Gohan!" He stuttered. Kortus fixed him with a glare, then smirked.

"Smart kid." He said, with that brought both hands down either side of Trunks's neck, and his head popped off like a champagne cork. Kortus smiled at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Point

Chapter 4

**I don't own DBZ**

Bulma sighed, those two can be so impatient, why did they have to go rushing off so quickly. She'd been careful to place a tracking device on Gohan's clothes just in case he got away. But no, they couldn't wait to find out where he'd gone. She turned back to the computer, to turn it off, when something caught her eye.

At some of the scenes they had found DNA. It was reported as unidentified non-human DNA. Non-human, well she guessed you could say that about Gohan. That was the last piece of proof that was needed to make the case against Gohan, no Kortus, Bulma corrected herself.

She turned off the computer and turned away, failing to check the tracking device herself. If she had she would have seen that it had not left the building. She left the room, and turned left, vaguely wondering what her son was up to. She turned the conner and saw Gohan walking towards her. He smirked, that didn't seem right at all, Bulma had never seen Gohan smirk like that before.

"Hi Bulma." He said. "I don't think we've ever met." Oh Kami, Bulma thought. "I'm..."

"Kortus!" Bulma gasped, and he smiled. There was no emotion at all, he looked just like Bulma had always imagined Frieza would look. Piccolo was right. Bulma thought, this guy is evil.

"Oh, good you know who I am." He said and cocked his head. "I was getting bored of all those introductions." He then looked thoughtful. "Next time, I'm not going to bother." He raise a hand and energy ball appears in it. Oh Kami, Bulma thought again. She was rooted to the spot, what was the point of running away, anyway.

"Gohan!!" She yelled. "Help me!!" Kortus stopped charging the ball.

"What?" He said. "Gohan's not here, you idiot!" Then he shook his head as if trying to rid something from his head. The energy ball dissipated. Hang on, Bulma thought, what's this? A frown appeared in Kortus's face. Bulma smiled as she had an idea.

"Gohan!!" She said in the tone she usually reserved for Vegeta. "Get your ass out here right NOW!" She yelled and seemed to tower above him. Kortus smirked, then suddenly the smirk disappeared and the hardness in his face and eyes vanished. Gohan took a step backwards and stared around him. Bulma sighed in relief, and swayed. Gohan moved forward to catch her.

"Whoa, Bulma!" Gohan said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said and pushed her self free from Gohan's arms. "Are you?" Gohan stared at her.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He said. "But how'd I get here?" He asked then looked worried. Bulma smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Gohan." She said. "We know about your blackouts." He couldn't look more shocked.

"What! How! Huh?" He said. Bulma put a hand on his arm, and smiled again.

"Come back to the lab, and I'll explain everything." She said. Gohans face hardened.

"No." He said, Bulma stared at him in shock. "You'll sedate me again. Won't you?" Bulma shook her head.

"No, why would I do that?" She said.

"That's what I want to know." Gohan said.

"Please Gohan trust me." She said. Gohan looked down at her.

"I don't remember how I got here, but I do remember Vegeta knocking me out and waking up here being sedated. I don't know what's going on, but I'm going home." He said. Bulma's blood left her face.

"Don't do that." She said way to quickly. Gohan looked at her curiously.

"Piccolo and Vegeta said something like that earlier." Then he looked scared. "Has something happened to mum and Goten?" The look on Bulma's face gave him the answer, he growled and went super saiyan.

"Gohan! Wait!" Bulma shorted, but he'd already gone. Damn that speed. Bulma thought.

One good thing had came from this, she now knew how to reach Gohan, when Kortus was in control. It was times like this that she wished that Vegeta or Piccolo would carry a phone. Then she'd be able to tell them about it and where Gohan was going. She sighed, turned and headed down stairs to find a plane capsule. I was up to her to find the others and give them the heads up, she just hoped that it would be in time, to make a difference.

* * *

Yamcha and Puar were in a new flying car, on their way to see Bulma, when suddenly a golden aura flashed past them. Causing the car to rock to the side, once he'd steadied the car, Yamcha looked in the direction the aura had gone. It was heading to the Sons house.

"What was that?" Puar asked.

"I think it was Gohan." Yamcha said with a frown. "But he was super saiyan."

"But Gohan hasn't done that since Cell." Puar said. "Has he?"

"Not as far as I know." Yamcha said.

"We should check it out." Puar said.

"Yeah." Yamcha responded, but he'd already turned the car round and was heading back towards the Sons house.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the Sons house, and they saw Gohan just standing in the open doorway. Yamcha frowned, he couldn't feel any other ki's, which was odd as Chichi rarely left the house now. Yamcha landed the car jumped lightly out and started to walk over to Gohan, Puar followed.

"Hey, Gohan, what's up?" He asked, he noticed that Gohan was no longer super saiyan, and seemed far to still, also he didn't make any indication that he'd heard him. Something wasn't right at all, Yamcha could feel something odd about Gohan. Puar drifted closer to him.

"Gohan?" Puar inquired. Kortus chuckled. A chill went down Yamcha's spine. That chuckle, there was something wrong about it, Yamcha couldn't help backing up a step.

"Puar, I think we should go." He said. Puar turned and looked as if he was about respond, when suddenly Kortus turned and grabbed him by the tail.

"Puar!" Yamcha yelped. "Gohan! What are you doing!?" Kortus grinned evilly. Drew Puar closer to him, grabbed his head and without a word let out energy blasts from each hand.

"Yamcha!" Puar screamed, before being vaporised. Yamcha stumbled back, tripped on a stone and landed on his back. He stared up at Kortus, his mouth opened and closed, unable to say anything. He couldn't believe it, Puar his life-long friend was gone, and by the son of one of his oldest friends.

"Gohan." He managed in a whispered. "Why?" Kortus cocked his head, and sneered.

"You people should call each other more. Ever heard of conference calls?" He said, and chuckled at Yamcha's confusion. "I'm only going to say this once more."

"I'M NOT GOHAN!!" He screamed in both voice and mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking Point

Chapter 5

**I Don't own DBZ**

Miles away in the depths of the forest a small, white man suddenly stood bolt upright. His three eyed companion, looked at him in confusion.

"What is it Chiaotzu?" Tien asked. Chiaotzu was staring off in the distance towards the sea.

"I don't know." He said. "It sounded like Gohan." Tien looked round, he couldn't feel Gohan's ki anyway.

"I didn't hear anything." He said.

"It was psychically." Chiaotzu said. Tien looked at him, Tien was psychic to a degree, mostly it was only to be able to communicate with Chiaotzu. He wasn't able to pick up half of what his friend could. There was little chance that Gohan could talk with Chiaotzu in this way.

"I didn't know Gohan could do that." He said. Chiaotzu frowned, something that really didn't suit his face, and shock his head.

"He can't. This was out of anger." He said. "And there's wrong with it." Now Tien was getting worried.

"What's wrong with it." He asked. Chiaotzu looked up at his friend.

"He said he wasn't Gohan." Now it was Tien's time to frown. How could Gohan not be Gohan? He thought.

"What ever it was, it doesn't sound good." He said. Chiaotzu nodded.

"What should we do?" He asked.

"We go investigate." Tien said.

"Right." Chiaotzu said. With that both fighters took to the air, their white aura's burning brightly across the sky.

* * *

Yamcha snapped out of his shock, and anger filled him. How could Gohan do that to Puar? He'd never done anything to anyone to deserve such a horrible death. And what on earth did he mean about not being Gohan? It's true that Gohan wouldn't have done that, which only leaves one option, he was telling the truth. Yamcha jumped to his feet and immediately went into fighting stance.

"Alright!" He growled. "Who are yo..."

"Kortus!" Kortus snapped, not even letting Yamcha finish. Yamcha frowned.

"What have you done with Gohan!?" He asked. Kortus cocked his head.

"You know, your the first to ask that." He said, then smiled, and Yamcha felt a shiver go down his spine. Kortus tapped the side of his head. "Gohan's in here somewhere. Mostly likely cowering like the coward he is." Yamcha's eyes narrowed, how could anyone say that about Gohan, he thought.

"Gohan's no coward." He said. Yamcha was getting really angry at this guy. He was watching him in the way that adults would look at young child making a fool of themselves. There was an amused smile on his lips. "What's so funny?" Yamcha demanded.

"You!" Kortus said. "You really think Gohan is brave. He's a worse coward then you!" The shock on Yamcha's faces made Kortus chuckle. "You haven't been brave in a fight since you fought that Saibaman." Kortus cocked his head again. "I guess dying ruined you confidence." Yamcha growled.

"I'll show you!" He said.

"We'll see." Kortus said, blurred out and appeared in front of Yamcha. He smirked at Yamcha's surprise and hit him hard in the stomach. Yamcha fell forward coughing up saliva. Kortus caught him by the neck on the way down. picked him up and carried him back to the house. Kortus stopped in front of the open door. Yamcha was facing away from it so couldn't see the horrors that lay within.

"I'll tell you what." Kortus said. "If you don't freak out, I'll let you live."

Kortus smirked, at the confusion and pain on Yamchas face, and tossed him into the house. Yamcha hit the table, flung his hands back to support himself and froze. His hands had hit something soft and wet, he pulled a hand back and let out a sound somewhere between a squeal and a whimper. He hand was covered in blood and in wasn't his. He pushed himself away and turned.

"AHHHH!!" He screamed, as he saw Goten's body, he'd been literally torn lib from lib, and his face had been beaten out of recognition. He backed away, and tripped over something. He landed heavily on the blood covered floor, and screamed again. As he saw what he'd tripped over, it was Chichi's headless body. Yamcha pushed himself away from it, he turned over and tried to stand. There was a soft chuckle behind him. He froze, then turned, to see Kortus walking over to him. Even though he was smiling, there was nothing in his eyes. Yamcha's eyes widened in fear and he shot to his feet and backed away, till he felt a wall behind him. Kortus was now right in front of him, a whimper escaped Yamcha's lips. Kortus cocked his head.

"Looks like you lose." He said deadpan. If it was even possible, Yamcha's eyes widened even further. Kortus raised a hand, and an energy blast hit Yamcha dead on the chest, sending him though the wall. Kortus sighed, this is all two easy! He thought, as he stepped through the hole in the wall, and walked over to Yamcha. He heard a groan, and raised an eyebrow.

"So you're still alive, huh?" He said as he picked up the battered Yamcha, his eyes rolled, and he groaned again. "It would have been much easier if you'd just died." His eyes flickered, and focused on Kortus. There was begging in his eyes. Kortus snorted in disgust, and wrenched Yamcha's heart out of his chest. Yamcha's eyes flickered again and his ki disappeared.

Kortus vaporised the heart, and looked down at body he was holding, and smiled. Another for the collection, he thought, and walked back to the kitchen. He set the Yamcha's body down next to Chichi's and proceeded to dismember it.

Not long after that, he stepped out of the back door, showered and wearing new clothes. He didn't like to get covered in blood that way, but it was necessary. He had to put on a good show, otherwise his plan wouldn't work. He couldn't help wondering why Vegeta and Piccolo hadn't got there yet, surly this is the first place they'd look. Then again maybe not, they wouldn't have thought he'd return here. Not that it mattered really. Kortus took to the air. Now, he thought, who's next. An idea came to him and he grinned.

**Ok, well, this is the last pre-written chapter. I don't know how long it will be till I finish the next chapter, but I'll try to hurry. **

**Thanks for the great reviews! I really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking Point

Chapter 6

**I started to write my other story (Fallen Angel) in the hope it would cure me of my writers block for this one, and it did! Yippee! Right here we go, the next chapter is here.**

Bulma was close to the Sons house, she was flying a small plane. She couldn't get over the idea that this was really happening. Gohan had always seemed so normal, pretty odd really considering his parents. Bulma loved both of them dearly, Goku was like the little brother she'd never had and Chichi was her best friend. But really, if she were honest, neither of them were fantastic role models.

Then there was all that fighting, the intensity of which would leave most adults running home to their mothers. But Gohan had been just a child, and he'd handled it very well. In fact it was almost impossible that Gohan came out of it with any kind of normal behaviour. Unless all the bad things he'd been exposed to had gone straight into this Kortus guy. It was a sobering thought, considering the monsters he'd been exposed to, Bulma shivered.

Bulma was close enough now to see the house and that Vegeta and Piccolo were standing in front of it, looking in her direction. They must have sensed her approach. There was no sign of Gohan, but there was a fancy looking flying car nearby. Who could that belong to? Bulma thought. She landed and got out.

"What are you doing here!?" Vegeta demanded. Bulma turned to him annoyed.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Vegeta!" She said. "For your information, I came here because Gohan was heading here."

"How do you know that?" Piccolo asked. Bulma turned on him.

"Because, it seems that, he'd never left Capsule Corp. But you two were too impatient to wait and find that out for your selves!" She said. Piccolo stepped back hands raised in a 'calm down only asking' kind of way.

"You found Gohan, why didn't you keep him there?" Vegeta said.

"Firstly it was Kortus that I met, not Gohan..."

"Wait a minute! You met Kortus!?" Piccolo interrupted.

"Yes. That's actually why I wanted to find you two." She said. "I was able trigger a personality change."

"A what?" Vegeta asked. Bulma sighed.

"I got Gohan to come out." She said.

"Why didn't you just say that the first time." Vegeta grumbled.

"How?" Piccolo asked.

"I yelled at him." Bulma said. Piccolo gaped.

"That's all?"

"She's a very good yeller." Vegeta said, Bulma smiled at him.

"Thank you, Vegeta. That was almost a compliment." She said.

"Humph." Vegeta turned away, then his and Piccolo's head snapped to the side. Bulma looked at them, then in the direction they were looking, she couldn't see anything.

"What is it?" She asked nervously, hoping that it wasn't Kortus that they were feeling. Then again if it had been then Vegeta would have attacked instantly. But seeing that he was still here, it seemed unlikely to be Kortus.

"Tien and Chiaotuz." Piccolo said. "Their heading this way." Bulma sighed.

"Why are they coming?" She wondered out loud.

"How the hell should we know! Baka!" Vegeta said.

Bulma was about to retort when Tien and Chiaotuz landed nearby. Tien looked at them confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." Vegeta said. folding his arms. Tien glanced at him.

"Chiaotuz picked up something strange from Gohan earlier. We've come to check it out." He said.

"What did you pick up?" Bulma asked Chiaotuz.

"Gohan was shouting that he wasn't Gohan." He said.

"That makes sense." Bulma said. Tien and Chiaotuz exchanged looks, confused.

"How?" Tien asked.

"Gohan's not himself at the moment." Piccolo said.

"He's gone psycho." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "It's Kortus that's the psycho not Gohan!"

"Er, who's Kortus?" Tien asked. Everyone looked at each other. Piccolo took a breath.

"This is going to take some explaining." He said, and proceeded to tell them everything that had happened so far that day.

"So." Tien said. "We have to stop this Kortus guy, without harming Gohan."

"Pretty much." Piccolo said.

"That's not going to be easy." Tien said. Vegeta smiled.

"I can take him out." He said.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said. "It's still Gohan. If you kill Kortus, you kill Gohan."

"If it comes to it I'm sure Gohan will understand." Vegeta said. Bulma opened her mouth to argue, but shut it again. She realised that as much as she wished it wasn't so, Vegeta was right. Gohan would sacrifice him self to rid the world of Kortus. He was so much like his father that way. Vegeta smirked at his rare victory.

"What do we do?" Chiaotuz asked.

"We need to find him!" Vegeta said. Bulma started to wandered away from the group, heading towards the house.

"Yes." Tien said, "But I think we should warn the others first."

"Good idea." Piccolo said. "If you and Chiaotuz do that, Vegeta and I will continue searching. He can't keep his ki hidden forever." Tien suddenly looked very concerned.

"Wait a minute." He said. "If Kortus is going after all of Gohan's friends, and we're all here. That leaves only one place he could he could be going..." He was cut off by Bulma's scream as she reached the house.

* * *

In the training grounds of the Otherworld. Goku was engaged in a spar, three other fighter were fighting him. But none of then were able to even touch him and Goku had a pertinent smile on his face, much to the anorance of the other fighter.

"Goku!" King Kais voice rang out. This broke Goku's concentration enough that one of the punches made contact with his face, driving him back a few feet. He glanced down to see King Kai staring up at them.

"Sorry guys, looks like we've got to cut this short." He said grinning. He looked at the one that had punched him. "You've got a good arm there." He said. The fighter grinned.

"Thank you." He said and bowed, as Goku dropped down ground level.

"What's up, King Kai. Got a new joke?" He said. King Kai smiled.

"Yes actually, but that's not why I'm here." He said. Goku got serious, if King Kai wasn't got to use his joke, it meant something bad was happening.

"What is it?" He said.

"I've just talked to King Yemma, it seems that you need to go to get down there right away. There's someone causing trouble and he's demanding to see you." King Kai said seriously. Goku frowned, who could that be the only people that knew he was here were his friends and family.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Go find out."

"Right." Goku said and put two fingers to his forehead and appeared in front of King Yemma's desk.

"Goku!" A familiar voice shouted and Goku turned in time for Yamcha to grab the front of his gi. Goku didn't have time to voice his surprise before Yamcha launched in a rant.

"It was him! No, it wasn't! His eyes were dead! It couldn't be him! So much blood, too much blood, it was on me! Those eyes, dead eyes." Yamcha said, clinging on to Goku, willing him to understand. Goku gently prized his friends hands of him and pushed him back a bit.

"Calm down Yamcha, your not making any sense." He said. Yamcha closed his eyes, took a deep breath and seemed to calm down a bit. "Who killed you?"

Yamcha looked at Goku, regret in his eyes, he didn't want to have to tell him this, but he must if they were going to do anything about it.

"It was Gohan." He said, "But it wasn't him really." He finished as quickly as he could.

"What! No way!" Goku yelled, and his ki started to rise.

"Uh oh." King Yemma said and ducked under his desk. Everyone else, other than Yamcha, vacated the room. Goku's ki kept riasing, creating a hurricane within the room. Yamcha shaded him self from the energy that was coming off Goku.

"Goku!" He yelled, trying to be heard above the wind. "If you go nuts, we'll never be able to help!" Goku abruptly stopped powering up, Yamcha lowered his arms to see Goku standing there, super saiyan 2.

"You're right." He said. "Tell me what happened." Yamcha, explained what had happened.

"Chichi's dead." Goku said numbly.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Yamcha said looking down, when he looked at Goku again there was the look of determination that he always got before a battle.

"King Kai." He said.

"Yes, Goku."

"Can you tell me exactly what's happening on earth?" Goku asked.

"Yes, of cause." There was a minute or so before King Kai came back to them. "Oh, it's terrible, just terrible!"

"What's going on?" Goku asked, getting more anxious as time went on.

"I seems that a new personality has taken over Gohan, this one's killing everyone he knows." He answered. Goku swallowed.

"Can Vegeta and Piccolo handle it?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not, by what I'm sensing. This Kortus is stronger than both of them put together." King Kai said.

"No way!" Goku exclaimed. "How can that be!?" Yamcha looked worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not being able to hear King Kai.

"King Kai said that Kortus is too much for Vegeta and Piccolo to handle." Goku said to him. Yamcha seemed to panic.

"There has to be something we can do!" He said.

"Maybe there is." Goku said with a small smile. "King Kai, can you contact the Nameks?"

"Of cause, Goku." King Kai said. "And I know what you want, I'll get right on it."

"Thank you, King Kai." Goku said as the connection was cut. Hang on guys, I'm coming. Goku thought.

"Goku." King Yemma's voice boomed out above them. Both Goku and Yamcha looked up at the ogre.

"Yes?" Goku said.

"I hate to say this, but you really need to know." King Yemma said. "But if Gohan dies as he is, I'll have to send him to hell." Goku stared at the ogre in shock.

"What!" He yelped. "But King Yemma!" He whined. King Yemma shock his head.

"I'm afriad that while Gohan and Kortus are separate personalities, they still share the same soul. I can't allow Kortus near heaven even if Gohan deserves it. I'm sorry." Goku deflated, he couldn't believe that Gohan would end up in hell, none of what was happening was his fault. Goku had always believed that Gohan would eventually join him in the training grounds. Yamcha put a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'm sure we'll find a way round it."

**Well, no one died in this chapter. But I'll make up for that next time. (Evil laugh!) Please continue the great reviews, it helps me to keep writing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking Point

Chapter 7

**Ok, so this was fast writing, it took me just over an hour to write this! Ir was crying to be written! Hope you enjoy.**

"We need to find somewhere else to live." 18 said to Krillin, she was staring daggers at Master Roshi, who was 'reading' one his magazines, he was laying on his normal chair on the beach.

"Ow, he's not that bad." Krillin said, following her gaze. 18 looked at him.

"Between him and that pig, I'm lucky I've got anything to wear." She said icily. Krillin chuckled.

"Knowing them, that's probably the idea." He said. There was a howl and Master Roshi nose exploded out with blood. 18 looked disgusted. She stood and turned on Krillin.

"That's it!" She said. "I've had it! You will find us somewhere else to live, or I'll leave with Marron." Now Krillin stood and stared at his wife in horror.

"You wouldn't!" He said.

"I'm not having my daughter brought up with that pervert!" She roared, catching everyone's attention. Krillin looked round at everyone present, nervously. He raised his hands, in a placating manner.

"Ok, ok. I'll get on it tomorrow!" He said. "But for now lets just calm down shall we."

"I quite agree." A new voice said, and everyone turned to see the person who'd spoken. Who they all believed was Gohan.

"Oh, hey, Gohan!" Master Roshi said, two pieces of rolled up paper sticking up his nose. Kortus saw this and smirked. Master Roshi didn't notice, but 18 did, her eyes narrowed slightly. "It's been a long time!" Kortus chuckled at that.

"Yes, a long time..." He said. Like never, he thought.

"Hey, buddy how you been?" Krillin asked. Kortus looked at Krillin, and smiled.

"Oh, just fine." He said, he noticed the full head of hair that Krillin now had, and raised an eyebrow. "Like the hair, Krillin, it makes you look younger."

"Er, thanks." Krillin said, puzzled by the distinctly un-Gohan like statement. There was the sound of crying from the house.

"Arrhh!" 18 exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, and all suspicions of Gohan disappeared. She turned to go back to the house. "I swear, if he's done anything to her I'll..." They never got to find out what 18 had planed for Oolong, as a hand suddenly appeared out of her chest.

"First rule of combat, never turn your back on the enemy." Kortus hissed into 18's ear, just before she died. Krillin stared dumbfounded at what had just happened.

"Gohan..." Master Roshi got no further as Kortus turned and shot an energy blast, from the hand, that was still in 18's chest, it hit Roshi and went straight through him and Kame house exploded. Roshi's, Oolong's, Turtle's and Marron's ki's vanished. Kortus lowered his hand, and let 18 slide off. He looked at the destroyed house and smirked at his handiwork. He looked at Krillin with a look of mock apology.

"I'm sorry," He said, still smirking. "I appear to have killed your family." Krillin growled and dropped into fighting stance.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Gohan!" He said.

"That's not Gohan!" Piccolo said as he landed behind Krillin. Then Tien, Chiaotzu, and Vegeta, carrying a very pale Bulma, landed. Tien folded his arms and glared at Kortus.

"It's Kortus!" He said. Krillin looked very confused. Kortus smiled.

"First, Bulma, now you, know my name." He said. "I must be famous!"

"Try infamous, you jerk!" Chiaotzu said. Everyone stared at him, none of them had ever heard Chiaotzu speak that way. Kortus chuckled, as he looked round at the people on the beach.

"Anyone else getting daja-vu?" He asked. They just looked puzzled, Kortus chuckled again. "All we need is Nappa and some Saibamen and we'd have a full house!" Then he did something that completely took them off guard, he laughed. Then suddenly he got very serious.

"Right, now you all die!" He said, and crouched with his hands behind his back. He smirked.

"He's not going to is he?" Krillin asked.

"Kaaa."

"I think he is." Tien said.

"Meee..." He stoped and a look of confusion crossed his face as he looked at them. Then he looked down and saw the half formed energy ball in he's hands.

"Ahhhh!!" Gohan yelped and jumped back, releasing the ball, which shot off over the sea, hit the water and caused a small explosion. Gohan stared at that then looked back at the others. They all sighed when they saw that it was Gohan.

"Em, why was I about to kamehameha you guys?" Gohan asked confused and a little scared.

"I'm sure glad it's you buddy." Krillin said.

"You gave us a scare then." Tien said. Gohan was getting more freaked out by the second.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked on the verge of panic.

"Maybe you should calm down." Piccolo said. That was it, Gohan lost it, he glared at Piccolo.

"Calm down!?" He snapped. "The hell with that! I'm having one fucked up day! I can't remember half of it and what I do remember makes no sense at all! So you tell me why the fuck should I calm down!?" Everyone was too stunned to respond to that.

That's it Gohan, get mad. A voice said. Gohan frowned and looked round for the source.

"Who said that!?" He asked. There was a soft chuckle.

I'm in your head, idiot! The voice said.

"King Kai?" Gohan asked. There was another chuckle.

What an amusing idea. No, I'm not King Kai.

"Then who are you?"

"Oh no, this doesn't sound good." Krillin said. Piccolo stepped forward directly in front of Gohan. Gohan was staring at the sand with a concentrated look.

"Gohan, look at me, don't listen to him." Piccolo said, but Gohan didn't appear to hear him.

I suppose you could call me your twin brother. Gohan frowned.

"Brother..."

Yes, I'm Kortus.

"Kortus..." There was a glazed look on Gohan's face. Piccolo raised a hand to slap Gohan out of it. But his hand was caught before it landed. Kortus glared at him.

"What do you think your doing?" He sneered, he punched Piccolo who shot back towards the others. Piccolo landed on his feet and one hand. The other arm was gone below the elbow. Piccolo hissed, but didn't show any pain. Kortus gave him a look of mock surprise.

"I'm sorry, guess I forgot to let go." He chuckled at the look of shock on their faces. "Here have it back." He tossed Piccolo's arm back at him.

"Your sick!" Krillin said. Kortus cocked his head.

"You think so?" He asked, then thought about it. "I suppose you could be right, from your point of view." His smirk deepened. "I hope you've all said your good-byes to Gohan, because he's going bye, bye." Kortus blinked and Gohan shock his head.

"What the fuck!?" He said.

"Gohan?" Piccolo asked. Gohan looked up at him, and frowned.

"Who's Kortus?" He asked him. Before anyone was able to respond. Kortus spoke to him.

You will remember. Gohans eyes opened wide.

"Ahhh!!" He yelled and grabbed his head, he shock it violently. "No no nooo!!" His eyes squeezed shut, as if he were trying to block something out. "I don't want to see!" He yelled.

**Just like Krillin said this doesn't look good for Gohan! Sorry about the cliff-hanger. But otherwise this would be a very long chapter! **

**Keep review, and thanks to all that have already done so!**


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking Point

Chapter 8

**Here we go. This was a hard chapter to write!**

Gohan fell forward onto his knees, his hands flying to his head. A groan escaped his lips. The others stared unsure what was happening. Bulma was the first to snap out of it, she stepped forward towards Gohan.

"Bulma!" Krillin said nervously. "What are you doing?" Bulma looked over her shoulder at him.

"Relax guys, it's only Gohan, and I think I can help." She knelt in front of Gohan and gently took his hands, she looked into his closed eyes. "Gohan." She said gently, Gohan just groaned. "Gohan! Look at me!" She said more urgently. Gohan shook his head.

"Don't want to see!" He said. Bulma placed a hand on Gohans cheek, it was wet.

"It's alright Gohan I'm here." She said.

"Too much death!" He muttered. "All my hands!" With a start Bulma realised what was happening. That bastard! She thought. Kortus was making Gohan see all the things that he'd done during those blackouts, and doing it lumped together in the space of a few minutes.

"No! That wasn't you!" She said. His head shot up and Kortus grinned at her.

"Oh?" He said. "I'd said it was me." Bulma fell back, in shock, and before anyone could do anything. Kortus moved forward, picked Bulma up by her blouse, and pulled her closer to him. "Time for you to see your son again." He hissed. Shock, confusion, and then horror filled her face as she heard that. Kortus smirked raised a hand and flicked Bulma between the eyes. Her head snapped back, there was a sickening crack as her neck broke and her ki vanished. Kortus dropped her body and sighed.

"That's better." He said and closed his eyes briefly. "Now there will be no more yelling." Kortus's attention was draw back to the others as they all powered up. Vegeta was super saiyan, and Piccolo had regenerated his arm. Kortus saw with satiation that Vegeta was shaking and a vein was pulsing in his forehead. All it would take was one more push to make him snap. "Tell me, Vegeta, have you seen your son today?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"My son?" He said. Kortus chuckled.

"I guess not, huh?" Kortus smirked, "If you had, you'd see he's a lot shorter." Kortus locked eyes with Vegeta and slowly raised his ki. "By about a head." It took alittle time for the meaning of what he'd said to come to Vegeta. But when it did, Kortus was satisfied, Vegeta roared and powered up to super saiyan 2. Causing the others, except for Kortus to back away from his intense ki. By the time Vegeta had finished powering up, Kortus was also super saiyan 2, he smirked, and began to clap slowly.

"Well done, Vegeta." He said. "Took you long enough." Vegeta glared at him and charged.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo shouted, but to late. Kortus had waited until Vegeta was so close that he wouldn't be able to block, then raised his hands.

"MASENKO!" Kortus cried and Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as the white blast headed towards him, but didn't quite manage to get his defences up in time. It hit, and Vegeta was powerless to prevent himself from being picked up by the blast and carried away. Kortus frowned slightly as he felt that Vegeta was not dead. He mentally shrugged, oh well, I'll get him later, he thought.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest, made him feel weak. He turned to see Chiaotzu, with raised hands, staring at him with a concentrated look on his small features. Oh no you don't, you china doll freak! Kortus thought furiously. Chiaotzu's eyes widened as he caught that thought. Kortus raised a hand and let off a blast that completely enveloped Chiaotzu, vaporising him.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien yelled and rushed Kortus revenge on his mind, but never got close to him. Kortus performed a spinning hook kick, which decapitated Tien, before he saw what was coming. Kortus smirked and turned to the two remaining warriors.

"Anymore takers?" He asked, bored, this was way to easy. Krillin and Piccolo didn't move or say anything. "Good. Well, I guess I'll continue then."

Gohan stubbled backwards, he wasn't seeing those horrible things anymore, but the memory of them made him scream. Piccolo saw this and started walking towards Gohan.

"Gohan!" He said. Gohan looked at Piccolo, eyes wide and petrified.

"Piccolo!" He said. "Hel..." Gohan was cut off as the images returned, but this time he was watching them in real time. He saw Tien come at him and then he spun kicked his head clean off. Gohan screamed again, and his ki raised higher than Piccolo thought was possible. His aura exploded outwards, sending Piccolo back a few feet, as he saw Chiaotzu vaporised. This was quickly followed by, Bulma, Master Roshi, 18, Yamcha. By this point Gohan's ki was rocketing and his aura was white hot, causing the sea behind him to boil. Trunks. The whole earth seemed to be shaking itself apart below his feet. Chichi. Gohan screamed. Goten. Something snapped.

Piccolo and Krillin lowered their arms as they felt Gohans ki stabilise. His aura was still too bright for them to see anything, but slowly it died down, to give them the biggest shock of their lives. Gohan stood, with golden hair, flowing in great spikes all the way down to his knees. His brow-ridges were more prominent and his had no eyebrows. His eyes were closed, but now he opened them to reveal that while they were still teal, the centre was darker, giving the illusion of a pupil. But what was worse by far was that it wasn't Gohan staring at them. Kortus chuckled.

"Ah!" He sighed. "It's so nice to be in full control." He glanced at Piccolo and Krillin, then looked to the side, in time to see a slightly battered Vegeta land. Vegeta glared at him and growled at the change that Kortus had undergone.

"What do you think of super saiyan 3?" He asked them. "I must say this is defiantly a bonus."

"What have you done to Gohan!?" Krillin suddenly asked.

"Gohan's dead!" Kortus snapped.

"There is no way that can happen!" Piccolo said. Kortus chuckled.

"I broke his mind." He said. "Therefore in all ways that matter Gohan is no more."

"In that case, I can kill you now!" Vegeta said. Kortus shot him an amused look.

"Oh please." He said. "There isn't anyone here strong enough to hurt me." Kortus said, and at that moment he was punched so hard that he was sent flying across the beach.

**Another cliffhanger! So who was it that punched Kortus?**

**P.S. Has anyone figured out the pun in Kortus's name yet?**


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking Point

Chapter 9

**Strong language.**

"Goku!" Krillin cried out. Goku turned to them a grinned.

"Hi guys!" He said. "Sorry I'm late." Krillin shrugged.

"You wouldn't be you if you were on time for a battle." He said. Goku chuckled.

"Guess your right there, Krillin." Vegeta folded his arms and looked Goku over with a scowl.

"I should have guessed you'd do that too, Kakarot." He said. Goku was in the same state as Kortus. Suddenly a energy blast hit Goku on the chest, but it didn't faze him in the slightest. There was a soft chuckle.

"Just wanted to wake you all up." Kortus said. "You seemed to have forgotten I was here." Kortus was standing not to far from them, with his arms crossed looking like a double of Vegeta in the way he was standing. Vegeta saw this and shifted position, Kortus chuckled, then frowned. "I thought I'd killed you already." He said, looking at Yamcha, who was standing just to the side of Goku, Yamcha's hand shot to his chest and his eyes narrowed. Goku glared at Kortus, if anyone had seen him fighting Frieza on Namek, they would recognise that look.

"Where is my son?" He asked calmly. Kortus looked surprised and pointed to himself. Then grinned slowly.

"Oh. You mean Gohan, don't you?" He said.

"Of course I mean Gohan! You murdering bastard!" Goku snapped. His friends looked shocked at Goku's outburst. Even Kortus looked genuinely surprised.

"Bastard?" He inquired. "I don't mind the murderer part, but bastard? I'm pretty sure you and mother were married when I was born." This comment went straight over Goku's head.

"Why are you doing this!?" Krillin suddenly asked. Kortus glared at Krillin annoyance in his eyes.

"Why, why, WHY!" Kortus shouted. "Why does everyone ask why?" He continued in his normal bored tone. "It's the last thing on most people's mind." He cocked his head and looked at Goku. "But if you really want to know I'll tell you. Do you?"

"I do." Goku said.

"What!" Vegeta roared. "Kakarot, who cares why he's doing this shit! He's killed our families, he must die!"

"I hate to say it, Goku. But I agree with Vegeta." Yamcha said. "At least with the who cares part." He clarified after Goku shot him a look. They all look as Piccolo, who had yet to speak. He was watching Kortus, with his arms crossed.

"I want to know why any part of Gohan could do any of this." He said. Kortus smirked.

"Very well." He said and pointed at Piccolo, who tensed expecting an attack, but none came. "It's all his fault." Kortus said. Piccolo's jaw dropped.

"What did I do!" He protested.

"You trained Gohan!" Kortus spat the name out like it was a dirty word. They all looked confused at that.

"What so bad about that?" Krillin asked. Kortus growled.

"You don't understand!" He said. "Gohan made me so that he wouldn't have to deal with his power. He didn't have access to it, only I did." He glanced at Piccolo hatred in his eyes. Piccolo suddenly understood what Kortus was getting at, and looked horrified at what he'd done.

"So me making Gohan believe in his power, made him weaker?" Piccolo asked. Kortus smirked.

"Yes." He said. "You made him think he didn't need me! When Nappa attacked, instead of letting me out, he stood his ground!" Kortus looked away over the sea. No one moved, even Vegeta seemed more interest in the developments than he was at attacking. "I screamed, to be let out." Kortus said distantly. "But was trapped, I watched as you died or got hurt, knowing full well I could have prevented it. But I was unable to do anything. I calmed down when I realised it could all be fixed with the Namekian Dragonballs. But then it happened again with Captain Ginyu and Frieza. Freiza was the worst." Kortus looked back at Goku. "If Gohan had let me out, I would have been super saiyan before you!"

"Impossible!" Vegeta yelled. "There is no way that you could have done that!" Kortus shot him an annoyed look.

"The power Guru, unlocked for Gohan was about 10 percent of what I had access to." Kortus said. There was a sharp intake of breath as they realised what that meant. "I snapped at the same time you did, father." Kortus continued his story. "But I had no outlet like you did. I couldn't go super saiyan and beat the shit out of Freiza. I was stuck in the head of a scared but incredibly strong willed little boy."

"I think, I understand." Goku said, looking sad.

"You understand, fuck all!" Kortus yelled, his aura flaring up, to punctuate his anger. "The only one that understands, is Kakarot, if he's still in the back of your mind, father!" Goku looked shocked, he'd never thought about what had happened to his saiyan identity after that fall. Is it possible, that he's still there, stuck like Kortus had been. No. Goku thought, that's stupid.

"What about Cell, You helped us then." Yamcha said. Kortus smirked.

"That was not my goal." He said.

"But you saved my life!" Krillin said. Kortus shrugged.

"I was showing off." He said. "I didn't give a fuck about saving you, or even defeating Cell. I was having fun!" He paused to let that sink in, and when no one said anything he continued. "But that all went to shit, after Gohan took control again and defeated Cell, by accessing the power, only I should have been able to!"

"So that was Gohan!" Goku said.

"Of cause that was Gohan, I wouldn't have needed you to hold my hand!" Kortus snapped. "I realised that with Gohan having access, he wouldn't need me ever again." Kortus smiled. "Then a miracle happened, a few weeks later I had control of this body, it only lasted a minute. I guess when Gohan accessed my power it opened a window for me to access our body. Whatever the cause, I'd been free. The rest you pretty much know."

"You became a sick, fucked up, monster!" Vegeta said. Kortus looked amused at that.

"Come now Vegeta you've done worse." He said.

"Maybe," Vegeta said. "But I've never torn anyone limb from limb!" Kortus looked surprised.

"Oh," He said as if just releasing something, he then looked ashamed. "Here I am, explaining why I'm here, like some, villain off a bad Saturday morning cartoon, when I should be killing you all." With that he lifted a hand and shot off an energy blast at Piccolo, engulfing him in yellow energy, before he was vaporised, he didn't even have time to scream. He looked at Goku and beckoned to him. "Lets get started." He said, and disappeared. Goku instantly disappeared as well.

**Well the end is nigh! I'm getting really excited about this, hence the fast update.**

**The answer to the pun question will be posted on the last chapter. **

**Tip: Say his name out loud.**


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking Point

Chapter 10

**Ok, sorry about the small wait, but this was hard to write.**

"Where did they go?" Krillin asked. The last three warriors were searching the sky. Damn, Vegeta thought, how can they be moving that fast! I can barely keep up with them. Both Goku's and Kortus's ki's were so massive that it was hard to pinpoint exactly where they were. Every now and then, there was a bang and a shockwave as their punches or kicks connected.

"There they are!" Yamcha cried, and pointed up. They all looked up and saw Goku and Kortus, with their hands locked together in a tight grip, and neither was going to let go. Kortus sent a kick at Goku who blocked it with his leg, then returned the kick, which Kortus also blocked. This happened a few times before Kortus stopped and smirked at Goku.

"This is getting boring." He said, Goku returned the smirk.

"Well, you could let go." He said.

"Funny!" Kortus said, "But seriously, care to kick it up a notch?"

"Gladly." Both of their auras exploded outwards, and where they met at their hands, tiny sparks of lightening were formed. But still neither fighter gave way. Then Kortus smirked again, and did as Goku suggested, he let go. Goku was so surprised at this, that he dropped his guard for a second. But that was all Kortus needed, he drove a knee strike into Goku's groin. Goku crumpled forward his eyes almost popping out of his head. Kortus then spin kicked Goku into the sea.

"MASENKO!" Kortus cried and sent it down to the sea, where Goku had disappeared.

"Did you see that!" Yamcha cried appalled at Kortus's actions.

"That was low, real low." Krillin said.

Light suddenly erupted from the sea and Goku shot up into the sky, wet, but otherwise unharmed.

"That was uncalled for." Goku said.

"Maybe, but very funny." Kortus said trying to keep a straight face. "You should've seen your face!"

"Ok, so you don't want to play fair..."

"FAIR!?" Kortus yelled. His aura flaring causing the sea, thirty feet, below to bulge down. "I'll tell you what's not fair, being stuck in the body of a wimp, for twelve years!" An uppercut hit Kortus and sent him back a few feet, he'd not been ready for that.

"Get over it!" Vegeta yelled, it had been him that had hit him. Kortus smirked.

"Patience, Vegeta. I'll get to you soon enough." He said.

"I've got two words for you." Vegeta said. This had better not be Fuck Off. Kortus thought.

"FINAL FLASH!" Shit! Kortus thought, just before the blast hit him. The energy dissipated and Kortus lowered his arms, unharmed. A smug look on his face. But the fact that he'd had to block Vegeta's attack revealed more than the look could deny.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called out. Vegeta didn't take his eyes off Kortus, who was waiting for them to make the next move.

"What is it, Kakarot!" Goku floated down till he was right next to Vegeta, who shot him an annoyed look.

"What to work together on this one? Like you said, he'd killed our families, we should work together." Vegeta made the mistake of shifting his focus from Kortus to Goku.

"Kakarot, I'd rather die then work with you!"

"I can arrange that." Kortus said, and hit Vegeta hard, the unblocked punch sent Vegeta plummeting into the sea. Goku punched Kortus, only to find that it was his afterimage. Goku looked round, unable to locate him. "Behind you." Kortus hissed. He grabbed hold of Goku hair and began to spin.

"Ahhh!" Goku yelled. Kortus chuckled and let go, sending Goku straight down to the island. The two remaining Z fighters jumped into the air just in time to avoid being hit. Goku instantly got to feet inside the crater his impact had caused, he looked up at Krillin and Yamcha.

"You two should get somewhere safe." He said, and launched himself back up to Kortus. But neither of the fighters moved to take Goku advise.

"Ever feel totally out classed by them?" Krillin asked.

"I've felt that way ever since we met Vegeta." Yamcha responded.

A roar signalled that Vegeta had joined the fight again. He sent a flurry of punches and kicks at Kortus, all of which were blocked. Kortus yawned, blocked another punch and returned with his own, sending Vegeta flying backwards.

"I don't understand why your bothering, you can't even hit me!"

"But I can." Goku said, hitting Kortus, driving him back a few feet. Kortus glared at him just to see Goku had both hands flared in front of his face.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Kortus was instantly blinded by the intense light. Goku backed up to float next to Vegeta, he glanced at him.

"Ready?"

"Whatever, Kakarot." Vegeta said, then glanced at him. "Just never expect it again."

"Understood." Goku said and put his hands behind him.

"Kaamee."

"Fin"

"Ha"

"al"

"Me"

"Flash!"

"HAA!"

Kortus's vision cleared just in time for him to see the two beams heading his way. He was just about able to dodge Goku's, just to be hit, dead on, by Vegeta's. They all heard Kortus scream as he was engulfed by the totally unblocked attack.

"Oh, yeah!" Yamcha yelled. "That did it!"

"It's not over." Goku said.

"What?" Krillin said. "But we all heard him scream."

The energy dissipated, to reveal Kortus still alive, with only a few scratches. But that wasn't the most striking difference. Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms.

"Running low on energy, I see." He said.

"What?" Kortus said then noticed something. "Shit!" He'd dropped back down to super saiyan 2. Kortus growled, and stared daggers at Vegeta. "I can still tear you apart!"

"Get on with it then." Vegeta said. Kortus flew at him, and was kicked in the back, then punched hard enough to send him flying down to the crash into the crater, Goku had made earlier.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta roared. "What are you doing!"

"Ending this." Goku said.

Kortus stood, his ki on the boarder between super saiyan 1 and 2. He'd had enough of this. He held both hands up and shot two blasts at Krillin and Yamcha. Suddenly both Goku and Vegeta were there and battered the blasts away. Yamcha was trembling, even though Kortus was getting low on energy, those blasts would have killed them. Goku and Vegeta simultaneously sent blasts down at Kortus, who blocked them. The resulting explosion, obliterated the island, and the sea claimed it, till there was no sign that it had ever been there. But when the energy dissipated Kortus was no where to be seen.

"That can't be it." Vegeta said. "That blast wasn't strong enough."

"He's running!" Krillin cried.

They all looked where Krillin was pointing, they could feel Kortus retreating ki, it was much lower than it had been before the blast. Goku and Vegeta immediately took off after him. Kortus was now only super saiyan, so it wasn't long before they caught him up. Vegeta grabbed Kortus's leg, and spun him. When he let go, Kortus shot to the ground creating a crater where he landed.

Kortus got to his feet and shock his head, that had really hurt! He looked up to see Vegeta land. He growled, and swayed a little.

"I'm going to kill you!" He said. Vegeta folded his arms and smirked.

"Really?" He said, loving the way the tables had been turned. "How are you going to do that? You can't even stand!" Kortus growled again and managed to get into fighting stance. Vegeta kicked him, and Kortus shot away and hit a mountain. He landed in a sitting position with his back to the rock. Kortus looked up in time to see Vegeta's fist. Vegeta continued to punch Kortus even after he'd fallen out of super saiyan and his ki took on the feel of the unconscious.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, and caught Vegeta upraise arm.

"Let me go Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"But, Vegeta." Goku said. "If you kill him, you'll kill Gohan!" Vegeta turned on Goku.

"Gohan gone!" He said.

"What!?" Goku yelled then turned to Krillin.

"Em. It's true Kortus told us he'd destroyed him." Krillin said. Goku looked confused.

"And you believed him?" Krillin looked embarrassed, it hadn't occurred to him that Kortus could have been lying. Goku turned back to Vegeta, who'd been trying, unsuccessfully, to free his arm, as Goku was still super saiyan 3.

"Until we find out for sure, can you, please, refrain from killing him?" He asked. Vegeta gave up trying to free himself, glared at Kortus then looked back at Goku.

"Fine!" He snapped.

"Thank you." Goku said and released him.

"Humph." Vegeta said, he gave Kortus one last glare and stomped off.

"Alright, now we need to figure out a way to keep him unconscious, until we find the dragonballs." Goku said. Krillin coughed a little, and produced a capsule.

"I, er, already have them." He confessed. Everyone stared at him surprised, Krillin blushed slightly.

"Why would already have them?" Vegeta asked suspicious. Krillin now looked nervous.

"Well, er, you never know when you might need them." He laughed nervously. Yamcha smiled and elbowed him.

"Come on, Krillin." He said. "Tell what you were going to wish for."

"I, er, well, em. I...I." Krillin had gone bright red now, and they were all staring at him. "Alright! I was going to wish to be taller!"

**Please visit my Bio.**

**The read count has just passed 1000! Thank you everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking Point

Chapter 11

"Arise Shennron!" Dende cried. They had gathered on the lookout to summon the dragon, as that was the safest place to hold Kortus. Who was bond and gagged. He had regained consciousness, and was watching them with a look of pure hatred. The sky went dark, the dragonballs glowed, and suddenly Shennron appeared.

"You have two wishes, what are they?" The dragon boomed.

"Wow, someone's grumpy today." Krillin muttered. Goku stepped forward.

"Shennron." He said. "I wish for all the people that Kortus killed today to be brought back to this dimension, and the transported here."

"It shall be done." Shennron said and his eyes glowed. A white light appeared below him and familiar ki's winked into existence.

"Yamcha!" Puar cried and flew into Yamcha, almost knocking him over. Yamcha laughed.

Bulma stepped forward with Trunks following closely behind. Vegeta face cracked into a smile, then he noticed and it returned to a scowl. Bulma smile.

"I know, you're glad to see us Vegeta!'" She said, kissed him on the cheek. Vegeta stiffened at the very public show of affection.

"Goku!" Chichi cried and launched herself at her husband. Goku was startled and stumbled backwards. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Chichi." Goku said and managed to extricate himself from her embrace before he suffocated. "Do you remember what happened?" Chichi looked puzzled.

"I remember coming down stairs..." Her eyes widened. "Oh kami! Goten! Where's my beautiful little boy!?" She cried.

"I'm here, mommy!" Behind her, Chichi spun and hugged her son tight, before checking him all over.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Yes momm..." Goten's eyes widened as he saw Kortus and screamed. Chichi was so shocked, that she let go, and Goten ran away and hid behind Vegeta's legs. Vegeta looked mildly annoyed at this, but didn't move. Bulma chuckled.

"Looks like your the great protector, Vegeta." She said. There was a whimper, and they looked down to see Trunks staring at Kortus, he was trembling and was clearly as scared as Goten. Kortus saw this and gave a low growl. Trunks yelped and joined his friend behind Vegeta. Vegeta looked down at them, then glared at Kortus.

"Stop scaring the brats!" He said. "Or I swear, I'll send you to the next dimension!" CLANG. Vegeta held his head where the frying pan had hit, and glared at Chichi. "Blast it, women!" He yelled. "What was that for?!"

"No one threatens my Gohan!" She yelled back, and headed towards Kortus. Goku caught her arm, she looked up at him confused.

"Chichi, that's not Gohan." Goku said gently. Chichi stared at him, then looked at Kortus, saw the look of hatred and malice on his face and fainted.

"Are you going to make another wish, or not?" Shennron boomed above them, making them jump. Goku turned to the dragon, rubbing his head nervouisly.

"Right, sorry. Mmm." Goku looked thoughtful. "I guess we could just give Kortus his own body." Goku said to himself.

"Goku!" Yamcha shouted, making everyone look at him. "Don't you remember what King Yemma said?" Goku looked blank. "They share the same soul!" Still Goku didn't get what Yamcha was saying, but Piccolo did.

"If you give Kortus his own body, it will be just like me and Kami were." Piccolo said. "If one dies so does the other."

"Damn it." Krillin said. "That would mean we'd have to keep Kortus alive!" Kortus looked smug at this.

"Your right!" Goku said. "But what else can we do then?" Everyone shifted uncomfortably, all except Bulma who was trying to comfort Goten and Trunks.

"I've got it!" Dende said suddenly, and turned to the dragon. "Shennron, can you give Kortus his own body and soul?" He asked.

"I don't know." Shennron said. "I'll have to think about it."

"That was pretty smart, Dende." Piccolo said.

"Thank you." Dende replied. "It just seemed as the problem was they shared a soul, that the easiest thing to do was to separate that as well."

"If it means we get Gohan back, it's a fantastic plan." Goku said.

"Yes, but we have to think about what to do if, that dragon can't do it." Vegeta said. "I plan to kill him."

"Vegeta! Yo..." Goku was cut off be Shennron.

"It can be done." He said. "Is that you wish?"

"Absolutely!" Goku cried.

"Very well." Shennrons eyes glowed. "Until the next summoning." He said and vanished along with the dragonballs.

A white light surrounded Kortus for a few seconds then two bodies were thrown in opposite directions and landed a few feet from each other. Both were unconscious.

"How do we know which is Gohan and which is Kortus?" Krillin asked.

"Guess we have to wait till one of them wakes up." Tien said. Vegeta cautiously went to the one on the left and Goku to the one on the right. Just as Vegeta reached his target, his eyes snapped open, and his face instantly set into a scowl. Kortus sat up. Vegeta raised an hand, and smirked.

"I'm glad I got you!" He said, starting to charge a blast. Kortus smirked right back at him.

"Go ahead, Vegeta!" He said. "Prove to everyone that your still a murdering bastard, just like me!" Vegeta jerked, surprised. But not at what Kortus had said, but at how it had affected him. Vegeta found that he cared, what the others thought of him, especially Bulma and that brat of his. Vegeta lowered his arm, and dissipated the blast.

"Your not worth my time." He said, to mask his reaction. He turned away so no one would see his face. Instantly Kortus was on his feet with a knife in his hand. But before he could strike a blast hit him on the chest, the knife clattered to the ground. Kortus's eyes widened in shock and pain, he turned to see that it was Goku who had blasted him.

"Father!?" He said, just before three more blasts hit him from different directions. He fell to his knees, then the ground. In his eyes the question that he detested from others, why. Then his ki vanished. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. It was over.

"Goku!" Krillin cried. "It's Gohan! There's something wrong with him."

**God, I'm mean! All these cliffhangers! **

**I ****Promise there won't be much of a wait though. **


	12. Chapter 12

Breaking Point

Chapter 12

**So, here we are at the end.**

Everyone went over to where Krillin sat with Gohan. All expect Mr Popo, who was with the two, still scared boys, and Bulma who was trying to revive Chichi. Gohan was awake, and Krillin had pulled him into a sitting position. But he was just sitting there, he blinked every now and then but nothing else. Goku crouched beside his son.

"Gohan?" He said. Gohan didn't move, not even a twitch to suggest that he'd heard Goku. Goku frowned and waved a hand in front of Gohans face, millimetres from his nose. Gohan simply blinked and continued to stare straight ahead.

"Maybe, Kortus wasn't lying when he said he'd broken Gohan's mind." Yamcha said. Goku turned to him.

"No! Don't say that!" He cried. "Bulma!" Bulma rushed over at the sound of panic in Goku's voice. "What's wrong with him?" Goku asked. Bulma looked down at Gohan.

"Oh kami, Gohan." She whispered and took Goku's place by Gohan's side. She performed a few tests. She took his pulse, normal, she tested his reflexes, also normal. Then she lifted his left arm, and let go, it stayed exactly where she'd let go of it. She returned it to his side, and waved her hand in front of his face, like Goku had, and again there was no reaction. She sighed and stood. Goku looked at her worried, she looked sad and shook her head slightly.

"He's catatonic." She said sadly, not wanting to look at Goku. Most of her audience however looked confused.

"Cata-what?" Krillin asked. 18 rolled her eyes.

"Catatonic, you idoit!" She said. "It's when the mind encounters something that is too much for it to handle, so it shuts down." They all stared at her surprised. "What?" She said defensively "Gero, gave me extensive files on human physiology and psychology."

"Okay, that's kinda disturbing." Yamcha said.

"Yeah." Krillin said looking at his wife in a different light.

"Is there anything we can do?" Goku asked, from Gohan's side.

"Unfortunately not." Bulma said. "Normally you have to wait for the mind to fix it's self."

"Is that likely?" Piccolo asked.

"Judging by the strain, Kortus put on his mind today." Bulma said. "I'd say not very."

"There has to be something!" Goku cried.

"The dragonballs." Mr Popo said. Goku brightened.

"But we'd have to wait a year!" Krillin said.

"What about the Namek ones?" Tien asked. Yamcha shook his head.

"We used those to bring me and Goku back to life." He said.

"But the Namekian balls take less time to recharge." Bulma said. "We can wait a few months right?" Goku looked down at his eldest son, and nodded.

"I'd wait a life time to get him back." He said.

* * *

Three months had passed since the incident with Kortus. Gohan was still catatonic, and Goku had barely left his side. Gohan was in one of the many bedrooms of Capsule Corp. as Goten was still terrified of him. It's hard to explain what had happened to a five year old, all he knew was that his big brother had killed him. Trunks understood better and wasn't scared of Gohan anymore, he even came to visit him.

Chichi scolded him about spending so much time with Gohan, when he should be making up lost time with his youngest son. But she didn't understand that Goku couldn't leave Gohan, he should never have left in the first place, he should have come back straight after Cell, maybe then this would have never happened. He'd have plenty of time to spend with Goten once Gohan woke up.

A week ago, Bulma, Krillin and Piccolo had left for New Namek to make the wish that would end this nightmare for good. It had been decided that Gohan's memory of Kortus should be wiped, that way ending the shock that had caused his catatonic state, and hopefully causing him to wake up. It had also been decided that Goten's and Trunks's memory of being killed by Kortus would also be wiped, therefore allowing life to return to normal.

Suddenly a soft white light surrounded Gohan, and Goku was instantly at his side. Gohan blinked and his eyes widened. He looked to his side and saw Goku.

"Dad?" He said. Goku's face split into a wide grin.

"Gohan!" He said. Gohan frowned then looked worried.

"Am I dead?" He asked. Goku laughed.

"No son!" He said. "I'm back." Gohan returned his fathers grin, sat up and looked round. This wasn't his room.

"Where am I?" He asked. "The last thing I remember is being in my room looking down at Goten. What happened?" He looked at Goku, "And why are you back?" Goku was alittle startled by all the questions.

"It's a long story, Gohan." Goku said gently. While they were waiting for the dragonballs, they had come up a cover story for Gohan. It had also been decided that he'd find it easier to believe if it was Goku who told him.

"What is it?" Gohan asked getting serious. Goku sighed, took a deep breath and did something he never excepted to have to do to his son, he lied.

**This was short! But it was really just tiding up.**


	13. Epilogue

Breaking Point

Epilogue

**I wrote this right at the start of writing this story. And as the story was more focused on Kortus then anyone else it only seems fitting to end it with him!  
**

Kortus walked along the cracked earth of hell, it seemed like he'd been walking for years. He smirked, maybe he had, time meant nothing in hell. The pitiful saiyan that he was dragging after him, had long since given up making any protest, which was good, as Kortus didn't want to end his existence until he had shown him where the other saiyans were.

There had been many, so called, challengers on his journey. All of whom had been under the misguided belief that because he looked sixteen, and always will now, that he was weaker then them. Never in their small minds had they considered why a sixteen year old would be in the mid-levels of hell, that is until it was to late for them to think anything at all.

Kortus rounded a massive boulder and looked down onto a plain of red earth. He dropped the saiyans leg, turned pick him up my the neck. The saiyan was unconscious, Kortus smirked, he couldn't have that. With his free hand he grabbed the saiyans tail and squeezed. The saiyans eyes shot open, and Kortus smiled.

"Ah, that's better." He said, and cocked his head. "Raditz?" Kortus had been pleased that the first saiyan he'd seen in hell, had also been the first true saiyan he'd seen in life. Funny how these things work out. Raditz eyes focused on Kortus for just a moment, then slipped closed again. "No!" Kortus said and pulled on the tail, almost to the point of pulling it off. With a strangled yelp, Raditz's eyes shot open again and this time stayed open. Kortus smirked and dropped the tail.

"Why are you doing this?" Raditz croaked. Kortus looked at him in disgust.

"That question again!" He said. "Tell me why does everyone want a reason for my actions? Mmm?" Raditz groaned, Kortus smiled. "No matter, I do have a reason this time. I want to find the saiyans." Kortus moved Raditz so he could see the plain.

"Are the saiyans down there?" He asked. "If you tell me where they are, I'll let you go." He looked at Raditz, who suddenly had hope in his eyes. Kortus smirked. Raditz raised an arm, it seemed to take all his energy to do so, and pointed down at a small cluster of buildings.

"They're there." He said.

"Ah, good." Kortus said, then looked back at Raditz. "This is where you go, uncle." The surprise on Raditz's face would have made Kortus laugh if let himself.

"Uncle!?" He said. Kortus didn't even bother to think of a reply to that. He pulled back his arm and threw Raditz out over the plain. Kortus crouched.

"KamehameHAAA!!" He yelled. The beam engulfed Raditz and sent his sprit energy to the wind.

Kortus smiled in satisfaction. He took off towards the buildings, it only took him a few seconds to arrive at them. But by that time a small crowd had gathered, drawn by his display. Kortus landed and walked towards them, they all had tails curled round their waists. He smirked, at last he had found them.

A massive saiyan pushed to the front. He had no hair, Kortus smirk deepen, when he recognised him, it was Nappa.

"Look kid, just run along, before you get hurt." Nappa said. Kortus grinned and several of the saiyans winced. Kortus stared straight up at Nappa.

"Give it your best shot." He said. Nappa growled, and punched Kortus in the face, there was a loud snap, but Kortus didn't move a inch. Nappa brought his hand back and groaned. He looked at his hand then back at Kortus.

"You broke my fucking hand!" He roared. Kortus smirked and shook his head.

"You hit me remember. I didn't do anything." He said.

"How could you? Why you're just a little..." Nappa started but Kortus interrupted him.

"You of all people should know size doesn't matter." Kortus said. Nappa's eye twitched, he roared, and threw another punch. Kortus had enough time to sigh, before easily catching Nappa's hand with his own. He looked at Nappa.

"You know, you should take Vegeta's advise." He said, chuckling at Nappa's confusion. Kortus pulled down his hand forcing Nappa to come down to his level. "You should always use your head." Kortus whispered in his ear, then head butted him, and let go of his hand. Nappa stubbled back, stunned by the attack. Kortus cocked his head.

"I'm impressed, you're still conscious." He said, and grinned. "You must have been training." Nappa recovered from the attack and snarled.

"I don't need to train to beat you!" He said. Kortus raised an eyebrow, then burst into laughter. He would never have normally given in to such things as laughter, but the idea of Nappa beating him was just too much.

"I beg to differ on that one." He said. Nappa looked as if he was about to explode. All the other saiyans had backed away sensing that this could turn ugly.

"Why you..." Nappa started to roar, but Kortus covered the small distance between them. Grabbed the collar of Nappa's amour with one hand and the base of it with the other. Lifted Nappa up like he weighed nothing, and flung him away. This happened so fast that no one watching was able to follow it. Kortus lifted his hands above his head.

"MASENKO!" He yelled, and the blast enveloped Nappa, vaporising him. Kortus smirked, shame it's not permeant, he thought. It was impossible to kill some one that's already dead, but when Nappa's and Raditz's bodies reformed, they would have more respect for him. He turned and looked at the other saiyans. Only a few brave ones had stayed within a ten foot diameter of him.

The crowed parted and a new saiyan appeared. Kortus raised an eyebrow at what he saw. The man was wearing the normal saiyan armour but there was also a cape, and a small red seal on the chest. All this was of little concern to Kortus, what interested him was that the man looked, almost identical to Vegeta. Kortus smirked, so this is King Vegeta, he thought.

"Who are you!?" King Vegeta demanded. Kortus cocked his head, might as well have some fun.

"I'm Kortus." He said flatly. "I'm saiyan and I'm here to take your throne." King Vegeta looked Kortus over, and burst out laughing. Some of the other saiyans fled, they'd just seen Kortus take out one of their best warriors as if it were nothing and they knew when to quit. But another saiyan pushed his way to the front.

"How dare you speak to the King that way!" He said. Kortus looked at this new saiyan, and couldn't conceal his surprise. This saiyan looked, except for some scars, just like his father. Kortus looked at King Vegeta then at the his grandfather, that must be who his was after all, and chuckled.

"You wouldn't believe how much you two look like your sons." He said. Now it was there turn to look surprised.

"You know my son!?" His grandfather asked. Kortus looked at him.

"Oh yes, my father, the one you would know as Kakarot, is the one that killed me." Kortus said, and glanced at King Vegeta. "With a little help from your son." They looked as if they were going to respond to that. But Kortus ignored them and continued. "Back to the taking your throne."

"You can't just come in here and demand something like that!" King Vegeta said, regaining his composure. "My family have been the rulers of saiyans for centuries!" Kortus chuckled and let his ki rise.

"Tell me 'King' Vegeta." Kortus said, letting his hair raise slightly and his eyes flash green. "Who has the more authority? A king or a super saiyan?" He left himself became fully super saiyan, and smirked as all the saiyans were pushed away by his aura. King Vegeta lowered his arms and gawped at Kortus. Who was loving the attention he was getting, they didn't need to know that both their sons were also super saiyan. "So Vegeta! Who's the king now?" There was a moments hesitation and Vegeta dropped to one knee, causing all the other saiyans to follow suit.

"You are." He said. Kortus smiled. If I can't have the galaxy, he thought, I'll have hell instead.

The end!?

**So what do ya think? Please tell! **

**Also what is your thoughts on Kortus?**

**Ok, the answer to the pun question:**

**Kortus: Caught us**


End file.
